You Are My Pet
by EvilBunnys
Summary: Itachi's worried that Sasuke has been grumpy and lonely lately, so he decides that Sasuke should get a pet. But the pet Sasuke gets doesn't match his expectations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this was an idea I got from a movie and I managed to write it for a couple of hours and yeah, hope you enjoy it. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

He walked into the bright multi-storey office building with big casement windows going from the lobby up to the last floor. His expensive black medallion toe wholecut clicked softly against the polished marble floor. It was still too early in the morning for him to be awake but his so called brother wanted him two hours earlier in the office . It was an emergency, he said. The babbling of his attendance wasn't helping his migraine either.

" Oh, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering.. will you go out with me tonight? Just for a drink? "

Her pale cheeks flushed and she started fidgeting with her fingers. Her emerald eyes were pleading and hoping for a positive answer which she didn't receive.

" I'm busy and I don't feel like wasting my time with senseless things. " He left her standing there dumbfounded. He rushed into the panoramic elevator and narrowed his eyes. He was sure his brother was keeping her just for his amusement and pleasure of torturing him. He pressed the button with number ' 63 ' on the button panel and leaned against the glass wall. He ran a hand through his jet black hair, removed his dark glasses and slid them in the pocket of his black suit jacket.

Finally, the beeping sound of the elevator signaled that it reached the highest floor and the glass door slid open. He walked into the beautifully furnished reception of the office which screamed money. The massive reception desk, which stood in the center, was made from polished black marble, a high-tech laptop was placed on it, as well as a glass vase in alabastron shape with white orchids. The black marble wall behind it , was making soft sounds from the flowing water on it. The rest of the walls were pearly white. A bombay black wooden door was present on the right wall. Two black leather settees with a round glass coffee table between them were facing the windows. A spherical modern crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling.

Sasuke greeted the brunette receptionist and she bowed in response. He walked towards the door on the right wall and knocked on it. A soft ' Come in ' was heard and Sasuke entered his brother's office.

It had the same big windows which made it very spacious. A shaggy black rug was covering the marble floor, a stone black desk was placed in the center of the office with a leather task chair behind it in which his brother was currently sitting on with a smug expression on his face. A high-tech laptop was placed on it with it's back facing Sasuke, few red folders were sitting next to the laptop which were arranged in an alphabetical order. A large, black cube bookcase was sitting on the left side of the desk.

Sasuke sat on one of the leather settees placed opposite of his brother. He narrowed his eyes and leaned back.

" Why am I two hours earlier , Itachi ? "

His brother smiled and placed his elbows on the desk so he could rest his chin on his hands. " Why so grumpy, little brother ? I just wanted some family bonding time with my favorite nii-chan. "

Sasuke scowled and crossed his hands over his chest. A suspicious smirk was plastered on Itachi's face. " I've been worried about you, you work too hard and you've become grumpier then normal. Maybe it's because you're lonely. Why don't you get yourself a pet, I'm sure it will remove this permanent scowl on your face. "

" Tch. Don't fool around, onii-san. I don't need a pet. "

" But, I'm really worried about you , little brother. At least think about it, 'kay? "

Sasuke sighed, his migraine was getting worse. He massaged his temples and mumbled a soft ' Fine ' before exiting his brother's office. He entered the panoramic elevator and pressed a button with number ' 50 '. He sighed and wondered what were his brother's wicked intentions.

A familiar beeping sound pulled him out of his trance and he got out of the elevator. He started walking through black marble desks which were occupied by employees. Some of them averted their eyes in fear , the brave ones bowed deeply, others just ignored his presence because they were too focused on their work. He walked towards the two big glass doors at the far end and he slid them open when he reached them. Sasuke entered the meeting room. A long black wooden table was placed in the center of the room with numerous leather task chairs surrounding it. Several folders were placed on the table as well as a red tablet and a remote control. A flat screen was hanging on the white wall across the table which was currently turned off.

Sasuke took the tablet and sat on the main seat of the table. He turned on the device and typed ' Pet ' in the search box of the Application store. He downloaded the first application that his eyes landed on. After two long minutes the application was installed and he turned it on.

A loud ' Sit ', ' Roll Over' and ' Shut Up' made the employees wonder if their boss has lost their mind. Everyone stopped working and looked out from their cubicles. As soon as they did that they saw a tablet-like device flying across the room and an angry Sasuke storming out of the meeting room.

* * *

He entered the spacious dancing studio with light wooden floor and numerous mirrors on every wall. He waved at a few of his colleagues and walked towards the changing rooms.

He entered the fluorescent-lit locker room and placed his duffel back on the bench which was close to his green locker. He pulled his orange v neck jumper over his head to expose the caramel skin of his petite but muscled torso. He was always too small for his age and sometimes he was mistaken for a girl. He covered his torso with a loose white shirt. He replaced his gray skinny jeans with black sweats. He folded up his previous clothing, placed them in his bag and he put the bag in the locker. He returned to where his colleagues were and warmed up with them.

A slender man with brunette hair which was tied up in a high ponytail and scar across his nose entered the dancing studio and clapped his hands. " Alright, let's get started. The show is after a month and we must be more then prepared for it. " He pressed the 'Play' button of the stereo which was located next to the door and a fast, catchy song was played.

He knew the steps by heart so he let the music lead him. He gracefully moved his body around the room, every aspect of his movement was so precise, so perfect. He seemed almost like a heavenly creature when he was dancing.

The song stopped and he finished with a final graceful turn. He fell down with a loud thud on the floor and sighed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and lay on the floor. He heard the clapping of his dance teacher.

" Excellent, Naruto. We'll blow up the audience next month. Okay, one more time from the top. " The song played again.

After four tiring hours, Naruto was finally free. He took a shower, dressed in his previous clothing, put on his leather jacket and started walking towards his temporarily home.

When he got in front of the four storey apartment building he was currently living in , a very familiar orange suit case with a note taped on it was waiting for him. He picked up the note and saw that his name was written on it. He opened it and his eyes widened. He was kicked out, he slapped his forehead and ran for the entrance.

He searched the intercom for the name of his roommate. When he found it, he started pressing it repeatedly but no one answered. He hit his head against the wall and cursed when he hit it too hard. He rubbed his head and picked up his suitcase. He started walking towards the restaurant of his best friend - Kiba.

When he arrived in front of the familiar big windowed restaurant, it started raining. A big sign with white neon letters was reading 'Kiba's exquisite'. A bell signaled his entrance and he heard the familiar yell of his friend.

" We're closing ! "

The restaurant was very spacious and everything was designed with taste. The floor was made from polished ivory stone. There were numerous dark mahagony tables placed near the big fireplace, windows or walls, with matching antique chairs with red upholstery. Crimson table cloths were covering the tables with ivory candles on top.

A tall boy with chestnut hair and ecru eyes, dressed in white chef coat, came out of the kitchen. He raised his eyebrow and noticed the suitcase in his friend's hand.

" Going somewhere, Naruto? "

Naruto slumped his shoulders and let out a sigh. " I got kicked out. "

Soon after, a girl with long navy blue hair and lavender eyes came out of the kitchen too. Her eyes widened in surprise and she ran towards Naruto to embrace him. She motioned for him to sit on the nearest table. She sat in the chair next to him and patted him on the back.

" Na-Naruto, what happened ? "

Kiba went back to the kitchen and soon after he came back with three cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top. He placed one in front of Naruto and the girl and the other one kept for himself, he sat in the opposite of Naruto.

Naruto hit his head against the table and whined. " Where am I gonna go now ? Why can't I have the luxury of hot water, warm bed and clean bathroom. Isn't this what everyone wants ? Isn't there anyone who would like to take care of me? "

Kiba snorted and whacked him on the head. " Are you a puppy thrown on the street ? Let me tell you in advance , don't expect me to help you. " As soon as he said that he felt someone's leg kicking him hard and he let out a painful groan.

Naruto pouted and cupped his cheeks. " I wonder, how much will a five-star hotel costs?"

Kiba snorted. " If you have so much money then just pay for a long-lasting lodging, baka! " This time the kick was even more painful. He hissed a ' Hinata ' and glared at her.

Hinata scowled and after a while she smiled and jumped from her seat. Naruto and Kiba looked at her in question.

" I've got an idea!" As soon as she said that she dug into the pocket of her chef coat and dialed a number. After two long minutes she hung up he phone and smiled.

" Remember Tobi, Naruto. " He nodded in response, the guy was too childish for his own age. " Well, he works for this multi-millionaire lawyer who wouldn't notice if there's a plus one. So I talked to him and he said that he could sneak you in. "

As if on cue a small boy soaked to his bones with short, spiky black hair and onyx eyes rushed into the restaurant. As soon as he started walking towards them he slipped and fell on his ass with a loud thud. He let out a painful groan.

Kiba face palmed and shook his head. The boy got to his feet and sat in the chair between Kiba and Naruto, he flashed them a smile and pulled Kiba's glass with hot chocolate. He slurped it and leaned in the upholstery of his seat.

Kiba had the urge to whack him hard on the head. He exhaled and counted to ten. He scowled and looked at Hinata. " That's your great idea. " He pointed at the boy who was currently having a nap. Hinata snorted and whacked Kiba on the head.

Hinata pinched Tobi's nose and he snapped his eyes open. He glared at Hinata and rubbed his nose with care.

" Hina-chaaan! Why did you do that? I thought Tobi was helping! "

" You are but you're making the upholstery dirty! Now take miss Sunshine here and sneak him in."

Naruto glared at her but thanked her nevertheless. They walked out of the restaurant and into the rain. They started running and soon their bodies fade into the night.

* * *

Sasuke was currently sitting in his black Ferrari F430 in front of a high-rise beachfront apartment building. He gripped the leather wheel of the car and sighed. He was sure his head will explode pretty soon. He dug into the pocket of his black jeans and took out a packet of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips and parked the car in it's usual parking slot.

He lit up his cigarette when he got out of the car. A soft beep signaled that the car is locked. He let out a cloudy puff of smoke and took out the keys for his apartment.  
He walked through a beautiful small alley with different type of flowers and trees. He reached an oak double door and slid the key in the keyhole.

Sasuke entered the bright lobby of the building. A stone ivory reception desk was placed near the big windows and the blonde receptionist smiled and bowed at him.

" Sasuke-sama, there's a letter waiting for you! " He walked towards the reception desk and picked up the black envelope. He nodded in thanks at the girl and walked towards the metallic double door of the elevator.

The doors slid open and he entered the panoramic elevator. He pressed the highest button on the panel and leaned against the glass wall. He removed the cigarette from his lips and looked at the envelope in his hands. He opened the envelope and took out an ivory paper. He read the beautiful handwriting and sighed. It was an invitation for some kind of a dance show next month. He folded up the paper and placed it back in the envelope.

Finally, the metallic doors slid open and Sasuke entered his living room. He walked towards the black leather sofa in the center of the room. On it's right and left were two matching leather settees and a glass coffee table in front of them. On the shaggy white rug ,which was covering the black marble floor, a small boy with short, black hair and onyx eyes was folding clothes. An ivory fireplace was standing at the front of the sofa and a tv wall was placed on top of it. A black royal piano with a small leather stool in front of it was standing close to the big casement windows.

Sasuke placed the keys and envelope on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. He placed the forgotten cigarette between his lips and scowled.

" Next time, Tobi , when you start cleaning, clean the ceilings too. "

He smiled and nodded.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scowled. " What have you done ? "

Tobi stiffened and flashed Sasuke a nervous grin. He scratched the back of his head and shook it. " Tobi didn't do anything, Sasu-sempai. "

Sasuke cast him a last suspicious look before he stood up and walked towards the spiral staircase next to the piano. He climbed up the stairs and ran a hand through his jet locks. He needed some aspirin and a warm bath.

He walked in the ivory corridor and he enjoyed the softness of the white shaggy rug. He reached a white wooden door and opened it. He heard the water running behind the shower curtain and thanked Tobi that he remembered to fill the bath. He unbuttoned his crimson shirt and black jeans and took an aspirin from the cabinet next to the sink. He pulled the shower certain and got in the shower.

As soon as he did a loud female scream pierced his ears and his eyes widened when they detected someone else. The stranger started hitting him, he felt two small hands push him and he knew he was going down. His hands started searching for something to hold on to but all they could grasp was a small hand. He held tightly on it but that didn't stop him from falling, instead he was pulling the stranger down with him.

Finally , he landed on the bathroom floor with the stranger on top of him. He rubbed his temples, his migraine was getting worse. The boy on top of him let out a painful groan and saddled his lap.

" Don't you knock before you enter the bathroom, teme?! "

His onyx eyes snapped open and he finally took in the person's appearance. He had soft golden locks, flawless caramel skin , full pink lips and azure eyes that could take someone's breath away.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and poked the boy's forehead. " How did you get here and what are you doing here, Baka ?! " He felt the boy on top of shuffle and a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. Sasuke let out a soft , silent moan and his pale cheeks flushed.

The boy's eyes widened and he climbed down from Sasuke. He covered his body with the fallen shower certain and yelled in his girly scream again. " PERVERT! "

Sasuke rolled his eyes and massaged his temples. This has to be a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah! Thank you all of you for taking the time to read my story, thank you for following it and for the reviews! *hugs all of you * I'm so grateful :3 Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Sasuke was trying very hard to get to his feet but every time he attempt that, he ended up falling back on the now wet floor. Soon after a very worried and nervous Tobi arrived at the door and prayed that Sasu-sama won't lynch him.

" Tobi can explain everything. "

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed at Tobi. " It better be good or I'll sell your insides on the black market. "

After thousands of towels, a clean bathroom and few hours later , Sasuke found himself sitting on the leather sofa in his living room dressed in a midnight cotton bathrobe. The tenth cigarette for this night was placed between his scowling lips. Tobi was currently kneeling before him and begging for mercy. Sasuke crossed his arms, let out a sigh and ran a hand through his damp hair.

" This is not your house, so you're not allowed to bring friends without permission."

Tobi pouted and bowed again. " Sasu-sempai, please, just this time. Tobi knows him very well, he is a good person. Tobi will give you his last salary. Just one day, please! "

Sasuke let out a sigh and narrowed his eyes. " Tch. Fine! Just get out of my sight. " Tobi jumped up and hugged Sasuke. He received a hard whack on the head in response. Tobi ran for the staircase but didn't miss slipping and falling on his ass before going upstairs.

Sasuke face palmed and walked out of the living room and into the corridor. He kept walking until he reached a spacious room with double doors. He pushed the doors open and entered a kitchen designed with the latest cooking technology. A big round ivory kitchen island was standing in the middle of the kitchen with red leather stools. A soft buzzing sound was coming from the metallic refrigerator with double doors. On it's right ad left were numerous ivory cupboards. There was a coffee machine, microwave and a wooden breadbox on some of the cupboards. A big metallic stove was standing next to the kitchen island.

Sasuke noticed the small ivory cup placed on the kitchen table and sat on one of the stools. He pulled the cup in front of him and removed the chopsticks on top of it. It was his favorite meal - Udon noodles. He unwrapped it and untaped the chopsticks. As soon as his to tongue tasted the noodles his face twisted in disgust. It was salty, scratch that - WAY TOO SALTY. Sasuke ran for the sink and turned on the water. He filled the closest glass and gulped the water in one breath.

This was it, he was finally cracking. He growled and stomped back to the living room while cursing under his breath, climbed the stairs and pushed the door to his bedroom , he then slammed them shut and no more noises were heard from the tortured Uchiha.

Soft snickers could be heard from one of the doors in the corridor.

* * *

At the same time when Sasuke was going berserk , Naruto and Tobi were calmly lying on the soft mattress of the bed they were sharing. When they heard Sasuke's angry stomping the two boys snickered. Naruto reached out for his wallet and took out his last salary and gave it to Tobi. Naruto narrowed his eyes and he snatched the money from Tobi's hands. He started counting them and looked from the money back to Tobi and vice versa. Tobi snatched the money but Naruto pulled them back.

" Hey, hey , hey. Are you sure, like really sure? Cleaning, cooking , I don't know how to do any of these stuff, I'll probably end up blowing the house up or poisoning the grumpy old man. "

Tobi started pulling harder on the money and sighed. " If Sasu-sempai is not pleased , he will just do it himself. Just pretend you're doing it and everything'll be okay. " He finally pulled the money from Naruto's hands and hugged them.

Naruto pouted and placed his hands behind his head. " Do you think I could really do it? " He sighed and a grin split his face. " This place is so clean and warm. " He sniffed the air and his eyes widened in surprise. " But how come it even smells nice? This place is my best option , isn't it? "

Tobi smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. " Yes, yes it is. ! "

Finally, after they both fell asleep. Naruto was hugging the pillow and Tobi the money.

At the morning everyone left and headed towards their usual stuff.

* * *

Naruto slammed the doors of the dancing studio open and he sighed. This was the first time he was earlier then the others. He entered the locker room and changed into his sweats. He returned back in the dancing studio and turned on the stereo.

He stared at his reflection and waited for the song to start. The stereo produced a slow melody. As soon as he heard the first beats of the song Naruto moved his body gracefully around the wooden floor. His movements were precise and beautiful, flawless and tragic.

As soon as the song finished he heard numerous clapping. He stared in the mirror and saw his colleagues clapping and smiling at the door. Naruto flashed them a grin and his teacher patted him on the back.

" Great Naruto! Hey, are you free after the rehearsal ? I've got some news. "

Naruto nodded and flashed him a green. His teacher motioned for everyone to get in their places so the rehearsal could start.

After a couple of hours the rehearsal finished and everyone went to change and take a shower. After taking a shower Naruto put on his black turtleneck, blue skinny jeans and leather jacket. He swung the duffel bag over his shoulder and got out of the locker room. His teacher was waiting for him outside.

" Oi, Iruka, what do you have to tell me? "

Iruka smiled and motioned for Naruto to follow him. They crossed the street and entered a spacious coffee. The smell of baked coffee beans, caramel and chocolate washed over him. He licked his lips and Iruka snickered.

" Hungry ? "

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and they sat on the black high chairs On the bar. Iruka ordered a hot chocolate and Naruto - a bunny wagashi and hot chocolate. Naruto still wondered why did Iruka needed to talk to him. He heard Iruka clear his throat and he looked at him.

" The company knows you have a talent but that's not the problem. "

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. " But Iruka, the company doesn't approve my talent, they just want me to find a partner for the Musical. That's true and you know it. "

Iruka sighed and massaged his temples, what Naruto was saying was true but if he doesn't find a partner , they will just kick him from the company. A talent will be thrown to the dust. " It's a really good part but the condition is that you have to perform with a woman. "

Their orders arrived and Naruto took a big sip from the hot chocolate. His eyes landed on the table at the far end. Two boys were harassing two wasted girls. They were trying very hard to shoo away them but they were obviously failing. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed. " This is such an ugly sight. " He climbed down from his stool and stomped off towards their direction.

Before he passed the taller boy he tripped him and he fell on his ass. As soon as he did that he heard few loud curses and Naruto started running for his life.

After a few blocks he noticed that the guys chasing him have doubled, no scratch that, tripled. On top of that it started raining and Naruto was soaked to his bones. He panicked and with a surprise he noticed that he was in front of Sasuke's apartment building. The guys were keeping up and if he doesn't do something fast, he will be sliced in parts and sold on the black market.

He noticed a big blue card box and without thinking as usual , he jumped into it. After a while he heard the huge gang pass him with few loud curses, he snickered and Naruto hoped that Sasuke arrives early and take mercy on him. He couldn't get out because it was raining and they might come back.

* * *

Sasuke parked his black sports car in the parking slot and took an umbrella from his backseat. He locked his car , opened the umbrella and started walking towards the entrance.

As soon as he did , he noticed a big blue card box in front of the double doors. Sasuke looked at it suspiciously and decided to ignore the box. He started walking towards the door but stopped, he was way too curious to leave the box outside in the rain. He walked back to it and kicked it hard. He stiffened when he heard a soft groan coming from the box. A caramel hand poked from the top and Sasuke stepped back in surprise. Soon after a familiar head with soft blonde hair followed. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and then he shook his head. The boy was unhealthily pale and soaked.

" Oi, teme. " He sneezed and snuffled. " Do you always come back this late ? " He tried to stand up but he felt very light-headed. " Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? " He finally closed his eyes and fainted. Sasuke swiftly caught him and sighed. He threw Naruto over his shoulder and walked towards the double doors. He unlocked them and entered the lobby. He was relieved when he saw the elevator doors opened. He walked in the elevator and pressed the button for his apartment.

He walked into his living room and lay Naruto on the sofa. He sighed and ran through his damp hair, so much for not seeing this usuratonkachi again. He stared at the calmly sleeping boy and noticed how the wet fabric was sticking to his body, giving Sasuke a perfect vision of it's curves. He let his eyes slid down to his long slender legs and Sasuke stiffened. He shook is head and narrowed his eyes, damn bakas that pop out from nowhere. He went upstairs to get a blanket from his bedroom and covered Naruto's soaked body with it.

He walked in the corridor and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out rice, some vegetables and eggs. He turned on the stove and started cutting the carrots.

After a while he heard a loud thud and a painful groan coming from the living room. He shook his head and turned off the stove. He headed towards the living and found a pouting Naruto and a broken glass. He scowled and shook his head, the headache was coming back.

He picked up the broken pieces and motioned for Naruto to come with him. They went back in the kitchen and Sasuke searched for the first aid kid in one of the cupboards. Naruto sat on the kitchen island and noticed the ivory bowl with fried rice. His stomach growled and he blushed.

Sasuke turned back to him and placed the first aid kit next to him. He picked up his hand and looked at the wound. " You can eat after I take care of your wound. " He searched for any little glass pieces in it and when he didn't find any , he took out a bottle of Hydrogenperoxide and poured some of it on a gauze. He placed the bottle back in the box and pressed the gauze to the wound on Naruto's palm. As soon as he did it Naruto hissed and snatched his arm away.

" That stings , teme! Are you trying to kill me? "

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto's hand back, this time holding tightly. " Shut up or I'm gonna pour the whole bottle. " Naruto shut his mouth and bit his lip. Sasuke neatly cleaned the wound and placed a bandaged on it.

He started placing the things back in the box and looked at Naruto. " How come you're here again? Tobi already went home. " He placed the kit back in the cupboard and then turned around. He leaned against the cupboards and raised his eyebrow.

Naruto flashed Sasuke a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. " Well, um.. It will be terrible at the beginning but I'll try to be as good as Tobi. And I already payed him for six months. "

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and dragged Naruto back in the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed Tobi's number. Naruto sat on the sofa and hugged one of the white cushions.

Sasuke tried dialing Tobi for the hundredth time and when no one picked up he threw the phone and it crashed into the opposite wall. Naruto sneezed and hugged the cushion tighter. He saw a picture of a golden retriever and smiled evilly.

" Ne, Sasuke, you look like you are a dog person. Would you like to take care of one ? But real dogs likes to bark, they shed and that won't be good for your lungs. And their faeces smell really bad. And it takes a lot of time for them to obey. But I could be one."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspiciousness and walked towards Naruto. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head. " Where are you going with this ? " Naruto leaned back in the sofa and flushed. " I c-could become one. Instead of a puppy , you could take care of me as a human pet."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and smirked, he leaned closer and he could smell the citrus scent of Naruto. " If it's an animal, it can live with me. So, I'll feed you when you're hungry but only if you come to me when I need you. You will do whatever I order you to do. A pet from head to toe without any human rights. If you obey and don't bother me, I'll take care of you. How does that sounds ? " Naruto nodded, licked Sasuke's cheek and woofed. " It sounds great, master. "

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he picked himself up. He whacked Naruto on the head and motioned for him to follow. Naruto cursed and mumbled a 'Bastard '. Sasuke snapped his head back to Naruto and smirked. Naruto tilted his head in question and shrugged.

He walked back to Naruto and his smirk got even bigger when he noticed that the blonde barely reached his chin. He leaned in closer and placed his arm around Naruto's thin waist. He pulled him closer to his body and Naruto let out a yelp .Sasuke nuzzled his neck and bit his ear. Naruto flushed deep red and tried to push Sasuke away from him.

" Next time you call your master like that, there will be big consequences. " Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear and headed towards the kitchen. Naruto stood there flushed for a couple of minutes and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke was warming up the bowl with rice when Naruto entered. Naruto sat on the kitchen island and swung his feet. A soft beep signaled that the food is ready and Naruto's face was split by a huge grin. Sasuke placed the bowl next to him and gave him two chopsticks.

" So, master, how will you name me ? "

Sasuke took out a cigarette pack from the pocket of his jeans and paced one between his lips. He narrowed his eyes and lit the cigarette. " Name you? "

Naruto nodded and smiled. " You can name me after your favorite singer or actor. "

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. " Hmm, how about Usuratonkachi , it suits you perfectly. "

Naruto pouted and glared with his mouth full with rice at Sasuke. " Oi, teme! Name me like that and I'll bite your head off. "

Sasuke smirked and walked closer to Naruto. Naruto gulped and snapped his eyes shut. Sasuke snorted and poked his forehead. " Do you know the difference between a master and a pet, Usuratonkachi? "

Naruto growled and whacked Sasuke on the head but remained silent . Sasuke narrowed his eyes and restrained himself from straggling the blonde idiot. Suddenly, an evil smirk was plastered on Sasuke's face and Naruto found himself questioning the man's sanity. Oh , if only Naruto knew Sasuke's evil plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A short A/N : I'm so sorry everyone for the delay. I had school, auditions and rehearsals and it was kind of hard to keep the story up to date. Thank you so so so soooo much for the reviews, for putting my story on your favorites' list. * gives you all cookies* I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's not edited and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Sasuke shifted in his bed and his hand fell on something soft. Still half asleep and thinking that it was a pillow , Sasuke pulled the soft thing closer to him. His face twisted when he felt something tickling his nose. He snapped his eyes open and snuffled. His eyes widened when they detected a familiar sandy hair.

He scowled and stared at the boy's face. He was even more beautiful from a closer look. His eyes inspected the full soft lips, little nose, the long lashes of his now closed eyes. He lightly traced Naruto's bottom lip with his thumb and let out sigh.

Sasuke shook his head and poked the boy's forehead repeatedly. " Oi, Usuratonkachi, wake up. "

Naruto pouted and pushed the hand away. He turned to the other side and pulled Sasuke's pillow at the same time. Sasuke snorted and kicked Naruto's ass much harder then he intended to. The boy snapped his eyes open and gasped when he realized he was falling down. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and pouted.

" Oi, pervert! What the hell are you doing? I'm sleeping here. " Naruto threw one of the pillows that fell with him at Sasuke and snickered when the pillow landed on his face.

Sasuke scowled and knew that his migraine was definitely coming back. He growled , picked up the pillow and ripped it. " You little... "

Naruto knew that it was time to start running for his life. He managed to get up but tripped on the blanket and fell on his ass. Suddenly, he felt two hands wrap around his waist and pick him up to his feet.

" Oi, te-"

As soon as he tried to speak a slender finger was pressed to his lips and he felt the warm breath of the man behind him on his neck. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine and he flushed.

" What did I tell you about those nicknames? "

Sasuke bit his earlobe and he let his hand slide under Naruto's loose shirt. He enjoyed the softness of his skin and he let his hand travel a little higher. Sasuke smirked when he felt Naruto tremble and he pulled his hand away. He left Naruto standing there dumbfounded and entered the bathroom.

Naruto heard the shower running and let out a sigh. He threw himself on the bed and tried to calm his racing heart. He lied there for a couple of minutes and picked himself up. He walked towards the door and when he opened it his breath hitched. Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

Sasuke was standing before him with a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes traced a drop that was running from his marble muscled chest , to the six-pack abs and went under the towel. Naruto gulped and blushed furiously at the thoughts that were occupying his mind right now.

He heard throat-clearing noises and slowly looked up to Sasuke's face. They locked eyes and Sasuke couldn't help himself but smirk.

" Is there something you like ? "

Naruto shook his head and ran for the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and got in the shower.

* * *

Around 5pm Sasuke found himself sitting in his car in front of a pet store. He was trying very hard to suppress the evil smile that was gracing his lips.

He got out of the car and entered the pet store. The smell of pet food and the sound of barking puppies surely summoned his migraine back. He walked to the oak cash-desk which was placed in the center of the shop. An antique cash register was placed on top of it as well as a small box with pet toys and few sacks with pet food.

Sasuke greeted the shop assistant which was holding a small puppy with golden fur, floppy ears and light blue eyes. When the puppy looked at him it started to wag it's tail and Sasuke couldn't help himself but think of how much it resembled the Usuratonkachi.

" He likes you. " The shop assistant smiled at him and stroked the puppy's head.

Sasuke politely ignored the comment and raised his eyebrow. " I need a handmade collar done by tonight. "

The girl's eyes widened and she smiled nervously. " But, mister that's too fast, we'll need at least two days to fini-"

She was cut off by the hand of a glaring Sasuke. He dug into the pocket of his black trench coat and took out his wallet. " How much ? "

" But.. "

" How much ? "

" Around 25k yen. "

Sasuke opened his wallet and took out his credit card, he swiped it into the terminal and entered the pin. " The collar should be orange with the name Usuratonkachi on it. I will come by seven. " The girl looked at him weirdly and nodded her head.

With a smirk plastered on his face he left the shop and rushed into his car. Next stop - costume shop.

He pulled the car from it's current parking slot and drove away with a high speed. He was passing big multi-storey buildings, expensive shops and coffeehouses. He took a left turn and when he noticed a low-rise red building with big windows displaying different costumes he parked his Ferrari. A black sign with white letters was reading " Unleashed Fantasy . "

The soft ringing of a bell signaled his entering into the dimly lit lounge of the shop. The room was made in antique yet modern style. The walls were glued with velvet flocked wallpaper, there were two antique settees with velvet upholstery placed close to the windows, few ivory cushions were placed on the settees. A small round glass coffee table was sitting in between. A big gothic painting with golden carved frame portraying an archangel with torn wings was hanging on the wall opposite the windows. A soft piano melody was filling the room and matching the atmosphere of the room.

Sasuke noticed a blonde girl with four pigtails coming down from the ivory spiral staircase next to the painting. She was wearing short creamy vintage strapless dress and black ballerinas. Her crystal green eyes were looking at Sasuke in question.

" May I help you, sir ? "

Sasuke dug his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and cleared his throat. " I'm looking for a dog costume. "

The girl nodded and led Sasuke to the staircase. When they climbed it they entered a spacious workshop with big windows which were facing the ocean. There were couple of stalls with colorful clothing next to the windows. There was an oak desk with an antique sewing machine on it and a couple of clothing sketches. Next to the desk was a big counter with different cloth materials. A massive oak table was sitting next to the stalls.

Sasuke noticed a sexy maid costume on the sewing machine and he was trying very hard to convince himself of not buying the costume and forcing the Usuratonkachi in it. He saw the girl taking out a few dog costumes and Sasuke snorted when he saw the oversized brown one.

The girl looked at him and placed the dog costumes on the table. " Is the costume for you ? "

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, he felt the blood raising to his cheeks and cleared his throat. " No.. It's for .. my niece. " He looked at the displayed costumes but none of them appealed to him. He then searched through the stalls and saw the perfect costume. He smirked and looked at the girl. " This one. "

She looked at him weirdly and bit her lip. " I don't think that's very appropriate for children.. "

Sasuke took the costume, threw it over his shoulder and dug into the pocket of his trench coat. He took out his wallet and payed for the it. The girl shook her head but took the money nevertheless.

He got out of the store and sat in his car. He placed the costume in the backseat and smiled evilly. He just couldn't wait to come back home.

He got into his car and drove the same way he came to the shop. Soon after, he arrived in front of the same pet shop. He got out of his car and entered it. The shop assistant from earlier smiled nervously and rushed into the back of the store. After a couple of minutes she came out with a big velvet jewelry box. She opened it and revealed an orange leather collar with a metallic little dog hanging on it with metallic letters under it reading 'Usuratonkachi'.

He took the box and smirked. He was about to leave the pet shop when he saw a big brown dog bed. He payed for the dog bed and left the store.

* * *

After a couple of hours Sasuke was standing in front of his apartment building with the costume thrown over his shoulder, the box under his arm and the dog bed in his hand. He unlocked the main door and entered the lobby. He walked towards the double metallic doors of the elevator and walked inside. He pushed the button of his apartment's floor and leaned against the glass wall.

After a couple of minutes the doors slid open with a soft beep and he walked into the corridor of his apartment. As soon as he walked in the blonde greeted him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

" Oi, teme , why are you so late? I'm starving! "

Sasuke smirked and motioned for him to follow. He followed Sasuke and inspected the things he was holding.

" Oi, te- "

" It's Sasuke. " Sasuke placed the things on the sofa and turned around.

" What ? " Naruto tilted his head to the side and stared at the things on the sofa.

" My name, Usuratonkachi. " He poked the blonde's forehead and shook his head.

With his eyes still inspecting the strange things on the sofa he mumbled a soft ' Right '. Sasuke followed his gaze and smirked.

" Since you're a dog, I decided that there a few things I should definitely buy you. "

He picked up the box, opened it and took out the collar. He saw the blonde's eyes widened and smirked.

" Oi, teme, if you put that thing on me I'll bite you-. "

Sasuke placed his hand on the boy's mouth and put the collar around his slender neck. Sasuke smirked and patted him on the head.

" Now you almost look like a real dog. "

He picked up the costume and hand it to Naruto. " Put it on or you're dead. Don't try to sneak out the doors are locked and even if you do , you have no where else to go. "

He sat on the sofa, crossed his legs and picked one of the magazines placed on the coffee table.

Naruto pouted, took the costume and stomped off towards the staircase. He stopped when he heard Sasuke shout and turned towards him.

" Oh, and if you refuse to put it on, I'm gonna force you. "

Naruto stuck out his tongue to him and climbed the stairs. He walked towards the bedroom and wondered what Sasuke's evil intentions were. When he entered the bedroom, he unzipped the black garment and his eyes widened.

" Oh my god... "

He opened the door and screamed. " I'M NOT WEARING THAT, YOU PERVERT. "

Downstairs, Sasuke smirked and answered. " Do you want me to help you? "

Naruto's eyes widened and he slammed the door shut. He pouted and glared at the offending clothing. He sighed and started to undress. What is he forced to do for a warm bed and nice meal...

* * *

Sasuke was getting impatient, the blonde idiot was taking too long. Maybe he ran away, fearing that he was some kind of a pervert. He decided that it would be best if he went upstairs to check on the blonde idiot.

As soon as he got to his feet he heard someone walking down the stairs. He turned around and he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Now, it was his turn to not be able to tear his eyes away.

Naruto was currently standing dressed in ecru leather shorts with a long furry tail sticking out behind him, a matching sleeveless turtleneck that barely reached his belly and fingerless gloves that reached his elbows.  
Two brown floppy ears were placed on his head and the collar was placed on top of the turtleneck.

Naruto was pulling on the shirt , trying very hard to make it longer, his caramel cheeks were flushed and his full lips were twisted in a pout. He crossed his arms over his chest and growled.

Sasuke licked his lips and walked closer to Naruto. He started circling him like a hawk, inspecting every curve of his petite body. He almost looked like a girl but yet no girl was this beautiful.

He stopped behind Naruto and breathed out in his ear, he felt his body tremble and smirked. " From now on, you're gonna wear this at home. It suits you a lot. "

Naruto growled and gritted his teeth. " No, I'm not! You said just to try it on! "

Sasuke bit his earlobe and placed a finger on his mouth. " Remember what I said - a complete dog, without any human right, that means you have to obey everything I order you to do. "

" And if I don't ? "

" If you don't... " Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer to his body. " You'll get punished. "

He backed away and ran a hand through his hair. " Oh, and you don't have to sleep in my bed anymore, I bought you a pet bed. "

Naruto pouted and snapped his head at Sasuke. He shot him a glare and tapped his foot. " I'm wearing this! And I'm supposed to sleep in this?!" He pointed to the dog bed. " Dogs are allowed to sleep on beds! "

Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow. " Hmm... Beg. "

" What?! Oi, teme! You're very close to getting your head bitten in your sleep. "

" Okay, enjoy the comfort of the dog bed. " he started walking towards the kitchen but he was stopped by something soft hitting his head. He rubbed the place and growled. " Usuratonkachi... "

Naruto got to his four and used puppy eyes. " Please...master. " He flushed but continued nevertheless. " Let me sleep in your bed. "

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. " No, try harder. "

Naruto shot him a death glare that made him look like a wounded puppy then an angry dog. " Master... I promise I'll do everything you say if you let me sleep in your bed. "

Sasuke smirked and patted Naruto on the head. " You didn't have to try that hard but okay. "

That's was when Naruto promised himself that he will kill this guy in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'll try to update every weekend as much as possible, so yeah I managed to finish this chapter and study at e same time xD. Thank you again for reading my story and hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Sasuke was peacefully sleeping in his warm bed until he had the urge to turn on his back. When he tried the first time and failed he thought he was just dreaming. When he tried the second time he felt a strange pain shot up his hands. He snapped his eyes and he was met by the ivory color of the pillow. He looked up and saw his hands tied up with rope to the black headboard of his bed. He narrowed his eyes and mumbled a few curses including Usuratonkachi and blonde idiot.

He slowly moved his legs forward so he could sit on his knees. When he finally did,he noticed a small picture taped on the headboard next to his hands. He leaned closer and gritted his teeth. The picture was portraying the Usuratonkachi holding a rope and making a piece sign. Sasuke bit the end of the rope and tried to untie it.

"The idiot can't even tie a rope properly. "

After a couple of unsuccessful tries, hurting teeth and few curses Sasuke managed to untie his hands. When he finds that idiot, God won't be able to save him from the fury of a certain Uchiha.

He slammed the bathroom door open, removed his pajama pants and entered the glass shower cabin. He turned on the faucets and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes and when he saw his arms pink, his screams were heard throughout the whole neighborhood.

Scared for his hair, he rushed out of the shower cabin and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was PINK! Sasuke gripped the ends of the porcelain sink and few cracks were becoming visible.

He finally noticed the small picture of the Usuratonkachi, this time holding a permanent pink dye in his hands with his tongue stuck out , taped on the mirror. He ripped off the picture and threw it in the toilet.

He wrapped a towel around his head and waist and he stomped off towards the living room. He sat on the leather sofa and picked up the phone. He dialed his brother's number and pressed the cordless headphone to his ear. After a couple of minutes, he heard the deep voice of his brother.

" Hello, little brother. "

Sasuke groaned and gripped the headphone. " I'm skipping work today, Itachi. "

There was a little silence before Itachi answered. " Are you sick, little brother ? "

" No. " Sasuke heard Itachi sigh and dug his nails into the upholstery of the sofa.

" Fine, enjoy your day, otouto. "

Sasuke hung up and placed the phone on the table, only the phone didn't stay there but remained in his hand. He tried to remove the headphone but failed to do so. He noticed the same photo with the Usuratonkachi this time holding a bottle of superglue. Sasuke gripped the headphone and broke it in pieces.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and turned on the faucet with his other hand and tried to wash the glue away. After a couple of minutes he finally managed to wash it away and removed the towel from his head. He ran a hand through his pink hair and growled.

He walked into the corridor and dug into the pocket of his trench coat. He took out his cellphone and inspected it for anything suspicious before using it. When he was sure that there's nothing wrong with it he dialed his assistance's number. He sighed and gave an oath to skin the blonde and sell him on the black market.

After the first call a screeching female voice could be heard on the other side. " SASUKE! "

Sasuke removed the cellphone from his ear and waited until the woman calms down. When she finally did he finally had the chance to speak.

" Look, Sakura! My migraine is definitely getting worse by your screeching in my ear. So please, shut the fuck up and be my assistant for few hours. Now listen - I know you know for sure where I live so buy me a black dye and a new cellphone and get your ass here. "

He hung up and gripped the phone. He tried to count to ten but it didn't help at all, he threw his cellphone and it crashed into pieces. He dug into the pocket of his coat and took out a cigarette box. He placed one between his lips and walked upstairs to put some clothes on.

* * *

After around twenty minutes the intercom rang and Sasuke mentally prepared himself for doom's day. He took two pills for his migraine before unlocking the front door for Sakura.

Too soon for Sasuke's liking she rushed into the corridor dressed in the shortest and brightest pink dress he thought couldn't exist on this planet. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her terrible attempt to look sexy in his eyes and shook his head.

" Sasuke-kun, don't you think this dress is amazing ? "

Sasuke questioned the girl's sanity for asking a question like that and missing the bigger problem in the picture - HIS HAIR. Suddenly, he noticed her eyes widen and he rubbed his temples.

" Sasuke-kun, you're hair is just like mine! You did that for me, didn't you? So cute! " She threw herself on his neck and almost choked him.

This has to be some kind of a prank, maybe there was a hidden camera somewhere here and soon someone will jump out of no where and yell ' Got ya! '. Sasuke snatched the dye from her hands and shot her a glare.

" Just dye my hair Sakura before I kick you out and try to do it myself. "

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. " But you look much better with this color. "

She stiffened when she read murder in Sasuke's eyes and shook her head. She climbed the stairs and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked to the kitchen and dragged one of the stools around the kitchen island. He climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom. There Sakura was preparing the jet black dye in a plastic cup and motioned for Sasuke to place the stool in front of the mirror.

She sighed and finally gave into the temptation to ask Sasuke how did he manage to get his hair pink. " Who dyed your hair, Sasuke - kun? "

He scowled and glared at his reflection in the mirror. " A blonde idiot who I'm going to skin alive very soon. "

Without anymore questions Sakura started to dye Sasuke's hair.

* * *

After a couple of hours and a shower, Sasuke got his hair back to his favourite jet black color. When he got dressed up, he went to the living room and he was more then surprised to find Sakura sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed. ( A/N : That was sarcasm xD. ).

" Sakura, I think it's time for you to leave. "

She jumped to her feet and looked at Sasuke pleadingly. Oh, here it goes. " Nee, Sasuke-kun, let's go out for a drink or dinner. " She licked her lips and winked at him flirtatiously.

Sasuke shook his head and massaged his temples. He turned her around and pushed her towards the door. She started struggling and trying to hold on to something, so she wasn't throw out but nothing helped her.

" But, Sasuke-kun, please. Please, please please! "

He continued pushing her until he reached the elevator doors and pressed the button. She kept struggling, begging but Sasuke was still trying to get rid of her. Finally, when the doors opened he was about to push her into the elevator and send her to hell if possible, she managed to grip the metallic doors and hold on to them for dear life. Sasuke pushed her a couple of times but she was holding so tightly onto them that it was impossible. He got tired of being careful as not to her and with a hard kick on the ass , he managed to send her into the elevator and push the button for the lobby before she got to her feet.

Sasuke massaged his temples yet again and he was tempted to drink the whole bottle with pills for his migraine. He walked back to the living room and looked at the digital clock on the tv-wall. It was 5 PM and the idiot still hasn't showed up yet. He walked back to his bedroom and picked a crime novel from the bookcase standing near the windows.

He walked back to the living room, lied on the sofa and started reading the book.

* * *

When he closed the book, he noticed that it has been around three hours since he started reading. Still no show of the blonde and Sasuke was getting kind of worried. Even though he won't admit that out loud.

He placed the book on the coffee table and walked back to his bedroom. He started searching for Naruto's stuff but he couldn't find his ugly duffel bag or any of his clothing.

Finally, after having searched the whole room he found the idiot's leather jacket under the bed. He searched it's pockets and found a blue card with number, e-mail and address of a dancing studio. He raised his eyebrow and smirked, so he was a dancer.

He shoved the card in the pocket of his ripped skinny jeans, put on his leather jacket and took the keys for his car.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke was sitting in his Ferrari and pulling it out from it's parking slot. He checked the address on the card and set it on the GPS. He started following the directions and soon after he was in front of the studio. He was surprised that it wasn't that far from his apartment.

He parked the car in front of the studio and walked in. He started looking around for the blonde first in the locker room but he didn't find him. Then at the studio on the first level, then on the second and when he was sure the idiot wasn't here, he noticed a sleeping figure in the corner of the dark studio. He walked closer to the figure and when he saw the familiar blonde hair, he lightly kicked him on the ass.

" Oi, Usuratonkachi, wake up. "

Naruto groaned and snapped his eyes open. He panicked, the creepy pervert found him. He got up to his feet in a flash and pushed Sasuke but he was stopped by a familiar grip on his arm. He turned around and saw that Sasuke was indeed holding him. He was very, very afraid for his life.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and their faces were millimeters away. Naruto could feel Sasuke's minty breath and he blushed when he realized how close they actually are.

" You're coming with me. "

Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder, picked his ugly duffel bag and started walking towards the exit. Naruto started kicking, yelling, begging and crying for his life.

" Please, don't kill me or sell me on the black market. I swear if you do, I'll-"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and pinched his butt. " You'll do what ? Pull pranks on me like today? You're lucky I'm in a better mood right now or I would've skin you in your sleep. "

Naruto sighed when he heard that, he was relieved that he was going to be spared.

" And, no you won't get away. You will pay for what you've done as soon as we get home. "

Naruto stiffened and started struggling again. He then noticed that Sasuke's hair was still black and snorted.

" I see your hair isn't pink anymore. "

Sasuke growled and slapped his butt so hard that Naruto was sure it will leave a mark.

Sasuke finally reached the exit and unlocked his car. He walked around it and opened the door, he threw the duffel bag on the backseat and then threw Naruto on the frontseat. He fastened his seatbelt tightly and walked towards the other door. He climbed into the car and started it.

Naruto started fidgeting with his hands and trying to come up with an escape plan. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the car stopping. Soon after, the door to his seat was opened and he was once again thrown on Sasuke's shoulder. He pouted and cursed himself for being so stupid.

Sasuke picked the duffel bag from the backseat and locked the car. He walked towards the main doors and slid the key into the keyhole. When he entered the lobby, he was greeted by the receptionist and he cursed. She looked at him then at Naruto and back again.

Naruto on the other hand was begging her and asking for help in any possible way. Unsure of what to do, the receptionist just shrugged and returned to her work like nothing happened. Naruto slapped his forehead and groaned.

They entered the elevator and Sasuke could feel Naruto tremble and heard him pray for his life. Sasuke smirked in triumph and was more then happy when the doors finally slid open. He entered the corridor, left the duffel bag there and kept walking towards the staircase.

When he entered his bedroom he threw Naruto on the mattress and climbed on top of him. He placed his hands on top of his head and held them with his hands. They locked eyes and a heavy silence filled the room. Sasuke leaned in closer and felt the blonde's heart beating very fast underneath him. He closed his eyes and loosened the grip on the blonde's hands. He rested his head on the blonde's collarbone and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Naruto was stunned, he expected to get raped or killed , not this. He felt Sasuke shuffle and just before he got up Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Sasuke rolled over and motioned for Naruto to get under the covers. Naruto did what he was told and soon after Sasuke joined him under the blankets. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled the blonde closer to him.

Sasuke sighed and whispered in Naruto's ear. " Next time you decide to pull a prank on me just remember to come back. "

Naruto smiled softly and nodded his head.

After a while they both drifted into sleep with Sasuke holding tightly onto Naruto and Naruto enjoying the warmth and happiness of not getting murdered or raped.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Ohayo! Sorry for the late update! Again thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, review it and follow it. I'also grateful. The chapter is unedited, I apologize for any grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy it. Jane~**

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes when he felt the warm breath of someone else caressing his face. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and he smiled softly when he saw the familiar caramel round face of the Usuratonkachi.

He traced the lines of his full pink lips with his thumb and licked his lips. He stiffened when he heard a soft throat-clearing noise and when he looked up , his eyes locked with beautiful azure ones. A suffocating silence filled the room and none of them dared to break the tension.

Sasuke tightened the grip around Naruto's waist and pulled him harshly to him. He felt Naruto's heavy breathing on his lips. They were so close that if one of them dared to move closer their lips would clash. Sasuke's whole body was itching to move closer , to feel the softness of his lips, to find out what he tastes like.

Just when he was about to give in to the temptation , his phone rang and he cursed the idiot who was calling at this moment. He looked at the smaller boy in his arms one last time and jumped out of bed.

He picked his phone, left the room, flicked it open and slammed the door behind him.

" It better be good or I'm going to castrate you. "

He heard the deep chuckle of his brother and massaged his temples. " Why so grumpy, little brother ? "

He sighed and leaned against the ivory wall. " What do you want , onii-san? "

" Your ass to be here in one hour. Jane. "

He ran a hand through his locks and shoved the phone in the skinny jeans. He scowled when he remembered that he slept with his clothes from yesterday.

* * *

After a long warm shower, change of clothes and a big cup of coffee , Sasuke was ready for work. He was currently sitting in his car and scowling because a certain blonde left without a notice. But despite that he was calm because just before he checked if his stuff were still there.

He finally arrived in front of the familiar multi-storey building and parked his car in it's usual slot behind the building. He put on his sunglasses before leaving the car and entered the building.

He rushed into the elevator with the speed of lightning and felt relieved when Sakura didn't pop out from somewhere like she usually does. He leaned against the glass wall and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive.

After a couple of minutes the metallic doors finally slid open and he entered the familiar reception of his brother's office. He was greeted by the same receptionist and he nodded in response.

Sasuke entered the room without bothering to knock and greeted his smirking brother. He sat in one of the settees opposite Itachi and raised his eyebrow.

" So, what is it that you want ? "

Itachi smirked and placed his hands behind his neck. " A little birdie told me , you bought yourself a pet. "

Sasuke stiffened and compressed his lips. " Does that birdie have pink hair ? "

Itachi chucked and nodded. " She told me she saw a dog bed and toys. I'm so happy you listened to my advice, little brother! "

Sasuke let out a soft sigh of relief and smirked. " I'm glad I did. "

" Okay, now you're free to get your ass to work. " He turned around in his chair so it's back was facing him.

Sasuke walked out of the office and entered the elevator again.

* * *

Sasuke was currently drinking his fifth cup of coffee and reading through a new case he got this morning. He was flicking through the pages when he felt a familiar smack on the shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at the annoying person behind him. He wasn't surprised to find one of his few 'friends' standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

" Hello, Neji. "

Neji was his childhood friend, they grew up together, went to school together and share the same jobs but in different companies. Neji's father owns the biggest law department in Japan after the Uchiha's.

Sasuke inspected him from head to toe and raised his eyebrow. " You haven't change at all. " He always had long ebony hair tied back in a loose ponytail that reached the middle of his back. His skin was even fairer and his eyes were still the same lavender shade.

Neji smirked and sat on the task chair next to Sasuke's. " Heard you got a Doberman , congrats. But I think a poodle would've suited you more. "

Sasuke scowled and whacked Neji on the head. " And you heard that from where ? "

Neji picked up the crystal ball placed on Sasuke's desk and started playing with it. " The whole department is talking about it, the girls are even planning on taking pictures of you and your supposed dog. "

Sasuke sighed and massaged his temples. " It's a Golden Retriever, not a Doberman. "

Neji smirked and placed the sphere back to it's place. " A hyperactive dog, interesting. Didn't you have one when you were little? "

Sasuke nodded and focused back on his work.

" Well, I'm gonna head back and tell them that they're wrong about the breed. Jane. " With a smirk plastered on his face , he finally left Sasuke's office.

Sasuke gripped his pen and was surprised when it broke in two.

* * *

After a couple of tiring hours, Sasuke was sitting in his car tired to the core. He rubbed his eyes before starting the car and stretched his muscles. He couldn't wait to get home and sleep with the Usuratonkachi until he is fully rested.

He drove past the familiar neighborhood buildings, trying very hard not to fall asleep while driving. He finally reached his apartment building and parked his car in it's parking slot.

He picked up the few folders plastered on the backseat of the car and got out of it. He locked it and walked in the lobby. He greeted the same receptionist before entering the elevator. He started flicking through the pages of the first folder while waiting for the elevator doors to slide open.

When the doors finally slid open he was more then surprised to hear loud slow progressive trance song filling his apartment. He narrowed his eyes and walked in the living room. The image before him when he walked in made him licks his lips and wish he was the chair Naruto was currently giving a lap dance to , shirtless . Sasuke followed the few drops that were running from his chest down to his small waist and went under the gray sweats that were barely hanging on his hips.

He slowly twisted his upper body forward until it was in the air, he ran his hand slowly from his neck down to his chest and waist until reached the waistband of his sweats. Suddenly, a soft smoky female voice started singing and Naruto sat back on the chair. He opened his legs wide open and leaned his back against the chair. He started moving his hips up and down in the rhythm of the music with a hand buried in his blonde locks. He got slowly to his feet and twisted his hips slowly as if knowing that Sasuke was behind him and having the need to torture him.

Suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and push him harsh against a hard, muscled chest. Naruto was so lost in the dance that he didn't mind if the person behind him was a stranger. He placed his hands on the back of the stranger's neck and let him move his body in the rhythm.

Sasuke let his hands travel down Naruto's chest down to his thighs. He placed his hands on his thighs and his body followed Naruto's every movement.

Suddenly, the song ended and they stayed like that , no one dared to move or make a sound. Their heavy breathing was filling the room and Sasuke couldn't help the burning desire to devour the blonde. He turned him around, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him as close as he can to himself.

" What are you doing to me ? "

He leaned in closer , bit Naruto's bottom lip and pulled it lightly. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, the desire burning his body. He was just about to finally feel the softness of his lips when he felt something vibrating in the pocket of jeans. He tried really hard to ignore it but it didn't help, he gritted his teeth and let Naruto from his grip.

He took out his phone, flicked it open and when he heard the screeching female voice from the other line he had the urge to jump from the window.

" Sasuke-kun, let's go out! There's a really nice club opening tonight, please. "

He gripped the phone and dug his nails into his palm. " Are. You. Out. Of . Your. Fucking. Mind?! "

" But Sasuke-kun- "

" Call me again and I'll make sure you get deported to Neptune. "

He shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket. Naruto was still standing there , shirtless, sexy and madly blushing. Sasuke smirked and walked closer to him.

" Are you sure you're not a stripper ? "

Naruto backed away , pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. " Stripper?! Oi, teme don't make me dye your hair green this time. And as far I can tell you liked it so much that you decided to join the 'stripping'. "

Sasuke kept walking closer to Naruto and he was still backing away until his back hit a wall. Sasuke placed his hands on either side of his head and leaned in closer. " True. You should do it more often. "

Naruto bit his lip and blushed at the thought of Sasuke touching him again. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and poked his pale forehead. " Who was that on the phone ? "

Sasuke's eyes widened and he smirked. He grabbed Naruto's hand, placed it behind his neck and wrapped his hands around his slim waist. " Why, are you jealous? "

He enjoyed how his caramel cheeks flushed red and licked his lips. " And stop biting this lip or I'll bite it for you. "

Naruto stopped harassing his bottom lip and pouted. " I'm not jealous! I'm just curious and I'm hungry. How can you keep your pet starved to death?! "

Sasuke had to suppress the urge to whack him on the head and loosened his grip around Naruto's waist. Damn Sakura and damn phone.

" Go take a shower, I'll make food. "

Naruto flashed him a grin and gave him a quick hug before dashing upstairs. Sasuke shook his head and walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out some vegetables, shrimps and rice.

He started cutting vegetables and preparing the shrimps.

* * *

After around an hour, Sasuke was finally done with the rice. He put some in two bowls and placed them on the kitchen. As soon as he did, Naruto walked in the kitchen dressed in one of his shirts which was a little too big for him and barely covered his thighs, exposing his slender long legs. To Sasuke's surprise there wasn't any hair on them, his legs were smooth and soft looking. Yet again Sasuke found it hard to avert his eyes from the Usuratonkachi.

Naruto jumped happily when he saw the food and sat on of the stools. Sasuke walked around the kitchen island and sat on the right side of Naruto. He raised his eyebrow and poked his forehead.

" Why are you wearing my shirt ? "

Naruto parted the chopsticks and looked at the shirt. " Oh, I don't have any pyjamas. " He clapped his hands and yelled a ' Itadakimasu '.

Sasuke smirked and started eating " You can keep it, it looks better on you anyways. "

* * *

On the next morning Sasuke woke up too early for his liking and alone for that matter. He took a shower, got dressed and left for work.

When he parked in front of the familiar building and got out of the car someone suddenly covered his eyes with his hands and whispered in his ear.

" Guess who it is! "

Sasuke smirked and turned around. " Hello to you too Naruto. "

Naruto's eyes widened and then he gasped. " You read minds! "

Naruto flashed him a grin and Sasuke shook his head. " So, teme where are you going? To a hotel? "

" No. "

Naruto clapped his hands and grabbed Sasuke's hands. " Perfect. "

Sasuke's eyes widened and he scowled. " Where are we going ? "

Naruto flashed him a grin and continued pulling him " Skip work! "

* * *

After a couple of minutes of walking, Sasuke and Naruto were currently sitting on the stairs of a big round fountain. Six tall Greek columns placed in a circle in the center were holding an open roof. Children were playing in the water or around the columns.  
Sasuke was currently talking on the phone and Naruto was sitting with his head buried in his knees.

" Yes, folder three , send it to my brother. "

Sasuke scowled and gripped his phone. " And don't forget to- "

Before he could finish his sentence , Naruto snatched the phone from his hands and threw it in the water. Sasuke's eyes widened and he blinked a few time before realizing what actually happened.

Naruto jumped to his feet and started running before he got whacked. But just as he was about to run down the stairs, he slipped and his eyes widened. He was going down, he hands searched for something to hold onto but found nothing.

Suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him forward. He crashed into the hard chest of Sasuke. After he calmed down, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and flashed him a nervous smile.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, whacked him on the head and loosened his grip. Naruto rubbed his head and glared at Sasuke. He suddenly noticed the fun fair that was just opening, grabbed Sasuke and pulled him towards it.

Naruto was literally on the seventh haven from joy, he pulled Sasuke through the crowd until he came in front of shop with funny goggles, masks, animal ears and hats.

Naruto picked the bunny ears and tried to put them on Sasuke's head. " Come on teme! Put them on! Please, please! "

Sasuke looked at him like he was out of his mind and shook his head. " No! "

" But, teme, please. " When Sasuke looked at Naruto's face he just couldn't refuse him. He let out a sigh, grabbed the ears and placed them on his head.

" Happy? "

Naruto snorted and nodded enthusiastically. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and smirked evily. He picked up the Minnie Mouse ears and placed them on Naruto's head.

" If I'm wearing this, you should too. "

Naruto pouted which made him the cutest thing ever in Sasuke's opinion. He payed for the ears and they continued walking through the crowd. Suddenly, Naruto stopped, his eyes widened and he yelled ' Cotton Candy' before pulling Sasuke harshly towards the stall. When Naruoto arrived in front of the stall he ordered the biggest cotton candy Sasuke had ever seen. It was bigger then Naruto's head.

They sat on a bench under a tall oak tree so Naruto could eat his cotton candy in peace. " Oi, teme you should definitely try this. " He pulled on the cotton candy until a little piece was in his hands. Sasuke shook his head and shut his mouth.

" Come on S-Sasuke! Try it! " He shoved it in his face but Sasuke had his mouth shut tightly which caused Naruto to pout cutely.

Suddenly , an idea hit Naruto and he smiled evilly. He sat in Sasuke's lap which caused him to widened his eyes and open his mouth in order to talk. Naruto used the chance to shove the cotton candy in his mouth and chuckled when Sasuke's face twisted in disgust.

Sasuke gulped the disgusting thing in his mouth and narrowed his eyes. When Narut was about to climb down from his lap, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tightly. He smirked and started tickling the blonde. Naruto was laughing and crying while trying to free himself from Sasuke at the same time.

Suddenly, they heard loud throat-clearing noise and they snapped their heads in the direction. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly climbed down from Sasuke's lap.

Naruto felt embarrassed and nervous at the same time. He looked up once more and his eyes widened in recognition. " Gaara ? "

Th moment Sasuke saw the guy , he knew he didn't like him AT ALL.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo! I apologize for the late update, I was sick ( and still am ) and I slept for four days like a log xD. I felt a little better and finally got the chance to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it's unedited so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

Naruto lightly pinched himself as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The last time he had seen Gaara was before he left on a tour with the dance studio and when he kissed him. The memory of the kiss flooded his mind and made him slap his mouth and flush. He jumped to his feet and slowly walked up to Gaara. He bowed shyly and played with the sleeves of his orange jumper.

When Gaara saw his reaction, a devilish smirk graced his lips. He knew exactly what the blonde was thinking about. He enjoyed how Naruto's cheeks flushed deeper by the second and to make him even more embarrassed, he grabbed Naruto's smaller hands and lifted them to his full lips.

" Are you cold, Naru-chan? " He cupped his palms, pressed them to his lips and blowed warm air on them.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was watching this whole interaction with puzzlement and annoyance but the moment he saw Gaara grabbing the blonde's hands , the whole world knew blood will be shed. He quickly jumped to his feet and harshly pulled the blonde's arms away. He narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of the blonde.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and smirked. " And you are? "

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly stepped between the two. He scratched the back of his neck and flashed Gaara a nervous smile. " He is my... Cousin! "

Sasuke gritted his teeth, clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles became white and stepped closer to Naruto as if to intimidate Gaara.

Naruto smiled nervously and looked up at Sasuke. " Te-Sasuke, this is Gaara-kun, he used to be my dance partner. "

Sasuke nodded sternly and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked straight into Sasuke's as if he was threatening him mentally . He suddenly grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled it closer to his lips. He pressed it against his lips without breaking eye contact with Sasuke.

" I'll see you soon, Naru-chan. "

Naruto looked at his shoulder with a worried face, he was sure it will leave a bruise, Sasuke was gripping way too hard on it. He flashed a grin at Gaara and waved him goodbye.

As soon as his body faded away, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and harshly dragged him through the crowd.

" Oi, teme! Stop! You're hurting my hand! " Naruto was trying very hard to pull his hand away from Sasuke's strong grip.

When they finally walked through the crowd and walked back to the fountain, they were earlier sitting on, Sasuke turned him around and looked at him with narrowed eyes. His face was a mix of anger, jealousy and bloodlust. He exhaled heavily and tried to calm himself as quickly as possible but the thought of that bastard touching his Usuratonkachi made him even more angrier.

" How close is he to you? Why did you let him touch you? Who does he thinks he is? "

Naruto's eyes widened and he smirked. He leaned in closer and Sasuke leaned back. " Are you jealous ?"

Sasuke snorted, rolled his eyes and whacked Naruto on the head. " Jealous? Are you out of your mind ? Don't fancy yourself! "

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pouted. He turned around on his heel and just before he was about to stomp off , Sasuke grabbed his upper arm and turned him around. " Where do you think you're going ? "

" To Gaara-kun, I'm sure he will gladly have me. " Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke and pouted.

The picture of Gaara touching Naruto again flooded his mind and his grip on Naruto's hand grew stronger. He gritted his teeth and exhaled loudly. He threw the blonde over his shoulder and heard him gave a loud yelp.

" Put me down! Or I'll start screaming. "

Sasuke snorted and smirked. " Go on, scream. I'm sure everyone will come to your rescue . "

Naruto pouted and started kicking. " HELP, RAPE! "

Sasuke was more then amused, he was truly wondering if the boy was dumb or just playing. He wrapped his arms around his legs to stop his kicking and making his suit dirty.

" Usuratonkachi, shut up before I do it for you. Can't you see that there's no one here? "

Naruto raised his head and looked around. It was kind of hard for him to focus since he was seeing upside down but he realized that indeed no one was around. Naruto let out a sigh and cursed his luck.

" This is becoming a habit of yours, teme! "

" Hmm, I enjoy it when your butt is sticking like that in the air. Makes my day better. "

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped dramatically. He started yelling, kicking and trying very hard to fall from Sasuke's shoulder.

" PERVEEERTTT! HELP, RAPE. "

Sasuke shook his head and massaged his temples. Yet again, he found himself questioning the boy's intelligence.

* * *

After few rape accusations towards Sasuke and a few hours later, they were sitting in the living room of the apartment. Sasuke was trying to read a book but the constant clicking sound coming from Naruto's phone was distracting him and making him very curious. The blonde was either grinning like a madman, giggling like a schoolgirl or blushing like a tomato.

Sasuke's hands were itching to snatch the phone away and throw it out the window or kill the person that was Naruto texting with. A few master plans on killing this person came to his mind and you could notice how painful they seemed by the psychotic smirk on Sasuke's face.

Naruto looked up from his phone and a cold shiver ran down his spine when he saw Sasuke's lunatic face. He slowly stood up from the sofa and slowly started walking towards the staircase. Just when he was about to place his foot on the first step he heard Sasuke suddenly yell.

" Where do you think you're going ? "

The sudden action made his blood freeze and his heart skip a beat. He let out a sigh, relieved that it wasn't some kind of a phantom and turned around. He flashed Sasuke a grin and scratched the back of his neck.

" I'm going out. "

Sasuke scowled and raised his eyebrow. " Where ? "

He looked straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes and felt as if he was a mouse trapped by a hawk. " To catch a movie. "

Sasuke's face remained still and serious. " With whom ? "

Naruto felt even more nervous by Sasuke's serious gaze. He started playing with the sleeves of his crimson jumper and tried to break the eye contact with the angered Uchiha.

" With a friend. "

" Name. " Sasuke crossed his legs and waited for a response.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pouted. " Damn, you're like those guys from the special forces! " He turned around and stormed up the stairs.

Sasuke's gripped the upholstery of the sofa and gritted his teeth. He had an idea with whom Naruto is going out with.

* * *

After around twenty minutes, Naruto was standing in the living room dressed in a crimson long-sleeved turtleneck, leather motor-cycle jacket, washed denim pencil jeans and black uggs which he was currently trying to put on without falling on his ass.

He jumped from joy when he managed to put both of his shoes without falling and pressed the button for the elevator. The elevator slid open and he calmly walked in but just when the doors were about to slide shut , suddenly , a pale hand slammed into the metallic doors and they slid back, revealing a very angered Sasuke.

" Where do you think you're going ?! "

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow. " I already told you, teme! Do you suffer from memory loss?! "

Sasuke whacked him on the head and scowled. " Did you ask for my permission !? He was trying very hard to suppress the urge to drag the blonde in and lock him for eternity.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. " Do I have to take permission from you? "

" You're my pet , remember ? "

Naruto sighed and flashed Sasuke a smile. " Can I - "

Before Naruto could finish his sentence , Sasuke cut him off . " No. "

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pouted. " If I tell you who I'm going with, will you let me go? "

Sasuke stroked his non-existent beard and smirked. " Maybe. "

Naruto raised his eyebrow and let out a sigh. " With Gaara-kun. "

Even though Sasuke was sure it was him, saying it out loud confirmed his suspicions and made him even more angered. He growled and clenched his fists.

" Then I'm coming with you. "

Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to remain calm but before he could protest, Sasuke entered the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying very hard to come up with an escape plan. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound that signaled that the elevator arrived on the set floor. He started playing with the sleeves of his turtleneck and hesitatingly walked out of the elevator.

They greeted the receptionist at the lobby and walked out of the building. Naruto was looking around and trying to find something or someone to help him. The receptionist wasn't an option, last time he asked for help she politely ignored him.

They started walking towards Sasuke's car but before they could even reach the beautifully flowered alley something pink flashed before Naruto's eyes and landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke was currently cleaning the ground with his expensive suit and trying to find out how he came to this position. But as soon as he heard the shrieking ' Sasuke-kun ' he knew that there was no escape. He cracked his eyes open and shut them again, as if he was making sure that he was dreaming.

Naruto was looking at the whole scene dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. After a few minutes, he was about to reach out and help Sasuke to his feet but suddenly froze. This was his chance of escaping.

Sasuke was trying very hard to stop the girl from kissing him forcefully and suffocating him. He panicked when he saw the blonde hesitating to help him and growled.

" If you leave me here with her... I'll make sure you live through hell... "

Naruto ignored the threatening comment, stood up and dashed away.

Sasuke watched his fading body and growled out... This time he will pay for sure.

* * *

Naruto didn't stop running even after he was so far away from the angered Uchiha and the pink psycho.

He was running so fast that he didn't notice the person that came up in front of him. He crashed into the person which caused them to land on the ground with a loud thud. Naruto shut his eyes tight , waiting for his head to clash with the ground but instead it landed on something hard but yet soft. When he snapped his eyes open , he was met with a sea green material.

He sat up, rubbed his head and realized that he was sitting on someone else. He mumbled a soft apology and opened his eyes again. He let out a soft gasp and smiled.

" Hi, Gaara. "'

Gaara smirked and sat up. " You have the habit of bumping into people, don't you ? "

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and stood up to his feet. He helped Gaara stood up too and they walked into the cinema.

" So, are you up for a horror movie, Naru-chan ? "

Naruto smirked and nodded. They walked up to the ticket-office and Gaara payed for the tickets. Before they entered the salon , Naruto bought an enormous box of popcorns and gummy bears.

They sat on their seats and Naruto immediately started to eat away the popcorns. Gaara smirked and enjoyed his childish antics. Gaara pretended to be stretching and placed his hand behind Naruto who he was so wrapped up in the movie and the munching that he wouldn't notice even if the ground opens up and swallows him.

Naruto snorted at the scene when the main character was running from a psycho with a chainsaw, this reminded him so much of Sasuke and the pink girl from earlier. Suddenly, an image of Sasuke kissing the girl flooded his mind and he narrowed his eyes. The image made his heart clench and want to run back to Sasuke and help him.

He started wondering why would an image like that come up to him and why was he even worried. He started considering the idea of him being jealous but that thought disappeared as fast as it appeared. He shook his head and blamed the popcorns for his weird thoughts.

After, the movie was over , they started walking towards Sasuke's apartment. They were walking so close that from time to time their hands would bump until Gaara took a hold of Naruto's small hand.

Naruto immediately let go of Gaara's hand as if he was burned by the touch. He smiled apologetically at Gaara and started playing with the sleeves of his turtleneck.

" So, when did you come back ? "

Gaara smiled and looked at Naruto's hands. " Another habit of yours. "

Naruto followed Gaara's gaze and flashed him a grin.

" One week ago, I stopped by the studio three times but they couldn't tell me where you are. So, we found each other by accident. "

Naruto smiled and nodded.

* * *

They finally arrived in front of the apartment building and Naruto couldn't wait to get back home even though he knew he will probably be eaten alive. He noticed Gaara inspecting the building from the roof to the ground and up again.

The receptionist opened the door for them and Naruto nodded in gratitude. He was about to bid Gaara goodbye when he spoke first.

" Won't you invite me for a cup of tea ? "

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded. He just hoped Sasuke wasn't at home or he would skin him alive.

They entered the elevator and Gaara watched it rise and reveal the beautiful view of the sea.

After a few seconds the metallic doors slid open and revealed the ivory corridor of the apartment. As soon as they entered the corridor , Gaara's phone buzzed and he checked it.

" I have to head back soon. But thank you for today, I missed your company. "

Naruto blushed and nodded.

" I had a good time too. "

Meanwhile, when Sasuke heard the elevator doors open, he quickly ran down in the living room and froze in mid-step when he saw Gaara there. He narrowed his eyes and hid himself so he can watch them.

He saw how Gaara cupped Naruto's cheeks and pulled his face closer to his. The image made Sasuke lose control and do the first thing that came up to his mind - bark. He started barking which sounded more like an angered grizzly bear then a dog.

Hearing the loud barking made Gaara jump and freeze. His eyes's widened and he stepped closer to the elevator.

" You have a dog? "

Naruto stood there dumbfounded and questioned himself if he had one. Then it struck him, he shook his head and scratched the back of his head.

" Ah, yes. Calm down, Momo! Don't bark like that ? "

" Momo ? "

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his beck. " Oh, yeah, she is a poodle. "

Gaara pressed the button of the elevator and the metallic doors slid open.

" Well, I'm gonna go. Bye Naru-chan. "

In Naruto's opinion the doors of the elevator slid shut faster then he had ever seen them move. He turned around and gasped when he was met by the angered face of Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scowled. " A poodle ? "

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. " It was the first thing that came up to my mind. I wouldn't have called you a poodle if you didn't started barking like a madman on the first place. "

" A female on top of that ? "

Naruto chuckled loudly and wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes. " Well, you kind of deserved that. "

" Is that so ? "

Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder and walked towards the staircase. He entered his bedroom, took a rope from his closet and threw Naruto on the bed. He tied his hands to the headboard and lied next to him on the bed.

" You'll stay like that until you've learned your lesson. "


	7. Chapter 7

A short A/N: Hello, again. I saw some of the reviewers asking if I took the idea from a movie and the answer is yes, I did. I mentioned in the first chapter I took the idea from a movie. I loved it, it was great :3. And I couldn't help but think of Sasuke and Naruto at some scenes xD. Thank you again for the reviews and for reading my story! It's unedited and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. :3

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was very surprised to find out his hands untied and no sign of Sasuke. He picked himself up and started looking for Sasuke around the apartment. When he reached the bathroom , he reached out for the doorknob but stopped in midair when the memory from his first meeting with Sasuke in the bathroom hit him. He raised his hand and lightly knocked on the door. He waited patiently for a response and when he didn't get one, he slowly opened the door. He looked around and behind the shower certain and when he was convinced Sasuke wasn't in the bathroom headed towards the living room.

When he walked in the living room, everything was silent. He looked at the sofa and was a little disappointed when he didn't find him there. When he checked the kitchen and a few doors he was sure weren't there before , he was convinced that Sasuke is missing. He smirked and jumped from joy when he realized he got the apartment all for himself, well until he has to leave for rehearsals that is.

He walked back to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed. But there was this feeling in his gut that something isn't right, there was no sign of Sasuke or the rope. He expected to wake up in a world of torture. He simply shrugged and decided that it was pointless to worry over such things. He got up and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

After a nice and a very warm bubble bath, a wasted strawberry shampoo and a lot of ice cream eating in the bathtub, Naruto was finally done with his usual bath routine. He wrapped a blue towel with yellow ducklings around his slim waist and walked back in the bedroom.

He started searching through bag his for clothes. He finally picked some clothes that pleased him and started dressing up.

After a while , Naruto was walking out of the lobby dressed in black sweats, a matching turtleneck and a leather jacket. He threw his orange duffel bag over his shoulder and started walking in the direction of the dance studio.

* * *

When he arrived in the studio, he was more then a little surprised to find all of his colleagues gathered in a group around something or someone and talking with excitement. He walked closer to the group and saw Gaara standing in the middle of it and answering the question his colleagues were asking him.

When Gaara noticed Naruto standing there, he immediately walked up to him.

" Hello, Naru-chan . I guess we'll be dancing together again. "

Naruto's face was split by the huge smile that graced his lips. He hugged Gaara which caused the taller man to blush.

" I missed that. "

Gaara smiled and hugged Naruto back.

" Are you free in the afternoon? "

Naruto bit his lip and looked as if he was thinking hard.

" Yeah, I think so. Why? "

Gaara smirked.

" Because we're going out then. "

Naruto stiffened and he felt the blood raising to his cheeks.

" But- "

" No buts. "

" Can I at least go home and change ? "

" Sure. I'll come with you. "

Naruto nodded and headed towards the lockers.

* * *

After the rehearsal finished, and a few minutes of wslking, Naruto and Gaara were currently in the lobby of the building and patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive. Naruto was very nervous through the whole walk to the apartment, he really hoped Sasuke wasn't home and he felt a little relieved when he didn't saw Sasuke's car.

When the metallic doors slid open, they walked into the elevator. Naruto's heart was beating faster and faster with each passing floor. He started playing with the sleeves of his turtleneck and biting his bottom lip. When the metallic doors slid open again, he felt as if his heart would just pop out from his rib walked into the apartment and removed their shoes. Gaara looked around and when he didn't hear a barking dog he was a little surprised.

" I don't hear your dog. "

Naruto stiffened and started walking towards the living room with Gaara following close behind. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned towards Gaara.

" Er... That ba- I mean my cousin must've taken her out for a walk. "

He was more then a little surprised when he saw Gaara stop in his tracks and scowl. He followed Gaara's gaze and his eyes landed on very, very angry onyx ones. He froze in his place. Sasuke was standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest and a very angry look on his face.

" Te-Sasuke... I thought you were gone. "

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and dug his hands into the pocket of his black slacks.

" Apparently, I'm not.. And you brought a friend.. "

Naruto but his bottom lip which caused Sasuke to bear his eyes into the lip he was harassing and grit his teeth. He snapped his head in Gaara's direction when he heard him cough. He narrowed his eyes at him and the temperature in the room dropped below zero.

Naruto looked between the two and unsure of what to do he just flashed both of them a nervous smile.

" Um.. Te-Sasuke.. "

Sasuke immediately snapped his head in his direction.

" I'll be going out with Gaara-kun. "

Hearing this made Sasuke clench his fist really hard in his pockets. He gritted his teeth and glared at Gaara.

Gaara just shrugged it off and looked at Naruto.

" Go get ready, I'll wait here. "

Naruto looked between the two and nodded. He climbed the stairs and walked into the bathroom.

They both stared at the ceiling and when they heard the shower running, they snapped their heads at their direction.

Gaara smirked and invited himself to sit on the coach.

" A cousin, huh? "

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

" You already know that's a lie . "

Gaara nodded and crossed his legs.

" I want him. "

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and scowled.

" Good for you but he is mine and he is not going out with you. "

" Oh really ? "

" Yes. "

Gaara looked around and when his eyes fell on the game console next to the TV, he smirked. Sasuke followed his gaze and raised his eyebrow.

" Tell you what, if you beat me , Naruto is yours. And if I beat you, he is moving in with me and he is mine. "

Sasuke clenched his fist.

" Or are you too afraid of losing ? "

" Tch. "

Sasuke walked towards the game console and grabbed the two joysticks. He tossed the other one to Gaara and sat beside him. He turned on the TV and the console.

When the TV came to life it showed a loading screen with a picture of two sports card. They patiently waited for the game to load and cast themselves a glare or two while waiting. Finally when the game loaded, they choose their cars and Sasuke looked at Gaara.

" Ready to get your ass kicked ? "

Gaara snorted.

" You wish. "

Sasuke pressed the 'Start' button and he gripped the joystick. A female voice was counting down the seconds until they could be allowed to start. By the time she finally yelled ' Go ', Sasuke was close to breaking the joystick. He pressed one of the many buttons which caused the car to move with incredible speed. Whoever wins stays...

* * *

When Naruto walked out of the bathroom with the same towel around his waist, he was very surprised of the silence that surrounded the apartment. He thought it was nothing but the curious thing he was, he decided to check up on Sasuke and Gaara. He walked towards the staircase and slowly climbed them down. He was a little surprised to find only Gaara sitting there.

" Where is the t-Sasuke? "

Gaara snapped his head at Naruto and his widened when he saw Naruto standing behind him almost naked. He licked his lips and inspected every curve of his body. Just when he was about to open his mouth and talk Sasuke walked in and narrowed his eyes.

" The taxi is downstairs. "

Naruto looked at Gaara and tilted his head to the side.

" Where are you going ? "

Gaara narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

" I.. I promised to help my sister clean the toilet. I almost forgot. She doesn't like doing it alone. She have some kind of a toilet phobia. She's very afraid of falling in it. So,I have to go. "

Gaara wanted to jump out the balcony for making an excuse like this. When he heard the elevator doors opening he hurriedly dashed into it and again Naruto saw the doors slid shut much faster then he had ever seen.

He stared there for a few second and looked at Sasuke who was chuckling. He raised his eyebrow.

" Toilet phobia.. ? "

Sasuke simply shrugged and stared at Naruto. He narrowed his eyes and threw him over his shoulder.

Naruto widened his eyes and felt the towel slipping from waist.

" Oi, Sasuke teme! Put me down. "

Sasuke smirked.

" No. "

He started walking towards the bedroom.

" Are you going to tie me up again ? "

" Maybe. I quite enjoyed that. "

He walked in the bedroom and threw Naruto in the bed. He tied his hands to the headboard and climbed on top of him. He leaned in closer, trailing his neck and brushing the soft skin of his neck with his nose.

Naruto felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Sasuke reached his ear and blew warm air in it which caused a pleasing shiver run throughout his whole body. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist and pressed his body flush against his.

" You're **my** pet. "

Naruto let out a soft moan and Sasuke placed a final kiss on his neck. He covered his body with a blanket and slid under the blankets too.

* * *

When Naruto was woken up by the urge to change his position , he felt a numb feeling crawl up his hands. He tried to put them down but something was holding on to them. He looked up and when he saw his hands tied to the headboard the memories from last night hit him. He felt as if he had a deja vu. When he finally looked forward, he was met by Sasuke's smirking face which he didn't notice until now. When he realized how close their faces are, he blushed and averted his head.

Sasuke cupped his head and turned it. He studied his face from his azure eyes to his full pink lips.

" Don't look away from me. "

Naruto looked straight into his onyx eyes which caused his breath to hitch. The more he looked at his eyes the more lost he felt. He slowly slid his eyes down to his full lips and found himself wanting to feel them.

As if Sasuke heard his thoughts, he slowly started to close the gap between their lips. Naruto leaned in closer, eager to feel his lips, which caused Sasuke to slightly lean back. Sasuke shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face and leaned in closer to his neck. Naruto felt Sasuke's soft lips on his neck, the lick on his collarbone. He continued kissing and licking his skin up to his ear .

He shut his eyes tightly and let out a soft moan. He felt Sasuke's warm breath caressing his ear and then softly bite his earlobe. He felt his body very warm as if it was on fire.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself captured in Sasuke's gaze again. They stayed like that for couple of minutes which seemed like hours to Naruto, finally Sasuke leaned in closer without breaking eye contact with him.

Naruto felt Sasuke's warm breath caressing his lips and he shut his eyes tightly. His heart was beating faster by the second. Sasuke finally closed the gap between their lips and Naruto felt his lips brush against his own. He felt his tongue run over his bottom lip and he slightly opened his mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue and his touch for the first time.

Sasuke deepened the kiss and Naruto felt his hand crawl down to his hips and slid under his shirt. A cold shiver ran through his body when his cold hand came in contact  
with his boiling skin. He felt Sasuke's hand travel up his chest , in search of something.

When he felt his cold fingers brush against one of his perky nipples, he moaned loudly into the kiss and arched his back, bringing his body flush against Sasuke's.

" Sa-suke.. "

He felt Sasuke smile into the kiss and starting to lightly caress his nipple. After Sasuke broke the kiss , a string of saliva was still connecting their lips.

Naruto lazily opened his eyes and stared back at Sasuke. Suddenly, he saw Sasuke's face twist in a scowl and narrow his eyes.

" Oi, Usuratonkachi , wake up. "

Naruto widened his eyes and shut them tightly.

When he opened his eyes again he was met by Sasuke's smirking face and he shook his head. He looked up and saw his hands tied to the headboard.

" You were moaning so loudly I thought you were dying in your sleep, until I heard you moan my name. "

Hearing this caused Naruto to blush and wish the earth cracks open and swallows him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

" So, what exactly were you dreaming about ? "

Naruto averted his eyes and his face became the brightest red, Sasuke had ever seen.

" No-nothing. "

Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto, placing his hands on each side of his head. He smirked and leaned in closer, making Naruto back away as far as he can into the pillow.

" Nothing? "

Naruto nodded and bit his bottom lip. Sasuke bore his eyes into the lip Naruto was harassing.

" Stop biting your lip or I'll do it for you. "

Hearing this made his eyes widen to the size of plates and immediately let go of his lip.

" Will you tell me what made you moan my name like that? "

Naruto's breath became heavy and rapid when Sasuke leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching. The memories of the dream he had hit him and made him let out a low moan. He finally managed to shook his head in refusal.

Sasuke lightly brushed his lips across Naruto's and cupped his cheek. " What did you dream about ? "

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and kicked Sasuke's stomach.

" PERVERT! UNTIE ME! "

Sasuke scowled and pinched Naruto hard on the ass.

" Do you want to die or something ? "

Naruto scowled and shot Sasuke a glare. Sasuke stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door.

" Oi, teme ! Won't you untie me ? "

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and turned around.

" No. "

Naruto's eyes widened.

" But, why not ? "

" Because I say so. "

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pouted.

" But you can't leave me tied up to the bed the whole day. "

Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

" And this where you're mistaken. Don't you remember, a dog without any human rights ? "

Naruto let out a sigh of defeat and sat up.

" Promise me you won't see Gaara. "

" What?! But why?! "

" No reason. "

" Then I won't ! "

Naruto stuck out his tongue and snapped his head in the other direction which caused Sasuke to scowl, turn around on his heel and slam the door on his way out.

Naruto sighed and looked up at his hands. He tried to pull on the rope, thinking it would break. After a few tries, he convinced himself he wasn't going anywhere until that teme gets bored. He lied back down and stared at the ceiling, wondering why did he had a dream like that.

* * *

After a few hours , he heard soft steps coming from outside the door. He snapped his head at it's direction and noticed the door knob turn. The door slid opened, revealing a smirking Sasuke with a lollipop in his mouth. He walked to the bed and lied sat next to Naruto.

" Will you promise me now ? "

Naruto bore his eyes into Sasuke's tongue which was swirling around the lollipop. The sight before him provoked an image of his dream to flood his mind, causing him to blush and his breath to hitch. He narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at him.

" No! Until you tell me why must I promise this? "

" Can't you just do it ?!"

Naruto shook his head and Sasuke scowled, stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

When he heard the door open, Naruto immediately turned his head towards it and narrowed his eyes when he saw the smug smile on Sasuke's face. But when the delicious smell of udon noodles hit his nostrils , a huge grin split his face and a small string of saliva traveled down his chin.

Sasuke walked closer to the bed and sat beside Naruto. He placed the cup in his lap and smirked when he saw Naruto stare hungrily at the noodles. He picked up the cup from his lap and swished it close to Naruto's nose.

" Promise me and I'll untie you and let you eat. "

Naruto was following the cup's every movement and was hungrily staring at it. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes when the cup returned to Sasuke's lap.

When Naruto remained silent, Sasuke gripped the cup and let out an angry sigh. He split the two chopsticks and stirred the noodles.

" Are you hungry, Usuratonkachi ? "

Naruto licked his lips and watched how the noodles slid from the chopsticks. He nodded his head and continued to stare at them.

Sasuke smirked and picked some noodles with his chopsticks. He placed the cup under Naruto's nose and put the noodles before his mouth but just when he was about to lean in and slurp them, Sasuke swiped them and placed them in his mouth. Naruto narrowed his eyes and pouted cutely.

" Promise me! "

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" No! "

Sasuke scowled and decided to teach the idiot a lesson. He noticed that Naruto was still staring hungrily at the cup and started eating the noodles in front of him, just so he could torture him.

Every slurp Naruto heard made him even more hungry and his stomach was the prove of that.

" You could end your suffering if you just do it . "

" Not until you tell me why must I do this! "

Sasuke let out a sigh and climbed on top of Naruto. He reached out to his hands and untied the rope but remained on top of Naruto. He locked his eyes with his and leaned in closer.

" Because... I "

He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, looked away and let out a heavy sigh.

" Because I don't like seeing you with him. "

Naruto was taken aback by this confession but it made his heart skip a beat. His reached out and wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer. He widened his eyes but let Naruto hug him.

" I promise I won't meet with Gaara anymore. "

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. He sat up , pulling Naruto with him which caused him to sit in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto's waist and buried his head in his chest. And they stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Naruto's roaring stomach broke the moment. Sasuke snorted and loosened his grip around his waist. Naruto blushed and brushed the back of his head.

" Sorry. "

Sasuke stood up and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

They walked in the kitchen where a steaming cup with the same noodles Sasuke was eating earlier was sitting in the kitchen island. Naruto jumped on the stool, split the chopsticks and started wolfing down the food.

Sasuke snorted and patted Naruto on the head. " Idiot. "


End file.
